The New Doctor
by Sunidai
Summary: After a mysterious regenerations from an orb, The Doctor meets a new challenge; becoming a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fan fic story, so i hope it is of a reasonable standard. I don't have much free time at the moment so it could be a while till the next chapter is uploaded.**

* * *

**The Doctors Surprise.**

"Do you trust me," called The Doctor almost breathless looking at his assistant Lauren holding her hand while running down creaking stairs of an old farm house in Hampshire. Lauren had long dark hair and rosy cheeks as they ran her hair covered most of her face, her clothes slightly dirty.

"Of course," Lauren said out of breath

"Good!" The Doctor said as they entered what seemed to be the houses living room, he pointed his sonic screw driver at a wooden trunk just across the room "In you get, wont be a moment." The Doctor said as they went up to the trunk, Lauren looked at The Doctor bewildered, The Doctor helped Lauren into the trunk and closing the lid which made a loud click noise as The Doctor did so a bright blue light came closer from behind The Doctors back, hairs stood up on The Doctors neck making him suddenly realise what they had been running from was right behind him.

"Don't you want to talk this over," The Doctor asked spinning round to face a blue orb, the orb made a screeching noise before it flew into The Doctors body

"I guess not," The Doctor said surprised grabbing his stomach his eyes wide The Doctor began to loose control of his body, his arms and legs moving in odd directions as if they had a mind of their own, The Doctor soon collapsed slowly onto the ground

"This cant be happening, I have so much more to do." The Doctor said to himself with a quivering lip after realising his fate that his heart was giving in. The Doctor leaned forward as he held onto his stomach riving in pain calling out in agony the orb finally re-emerged from The Doctors mouth just in time as the regeneration process began "What are you?" The Doctor managed to spurt out before his body turned into green flames creating a bright light.

As the light and green flames decreased from The Doctors body his new form became clearer.

"Where am I? Or should I be asking who am I? What happened to my voice?" The Doctor exclaimed looking at himself, or rather herself. "You have got to be kidding me, since when could I change genders? Well I guess any things possible, but why? Why now? And why is that trunk calling my name," The Doctor spontaneously questioned before pointing her sonic screw driver at the wooden trunk that has been making banging noises for quiet some time. The lid burst open hands reaching out Lauren appeared out from the trunk her hair sweeping over her face

"How long were you going to keep me in there doctor," Lauren shouted enraged with anger before pausing, shocked to see some one else but The Doctor she knew standing in front of her "Doctor?" she finally called walking past The Doctor

"Hello," The Doctor said waving with a friendly smile

"Who are you? And where is the doctor? You must have seen him, skinny guy, brown hair, about this heigh. Seen him any were?" Lauren asked before going to look out the window "He cant have gotten far the tardis is still outside, when I find him I'm going to rip him to shreds for locking me in that trunk" The Doctor coughed trying to catch her attention

"You wont find him," The Doctor said seriously

"And why not!" Lauren snapped

"It may be hard for you to believe but that doctor is me, just look at my clothes." The Doctor said opening her arms to display the clothes of the previous doctor " I'm sorry but that doctor is gone."

"I don't believe you." Lauren said defiantly "You must be of of those orbs from Praxius Mortum, The Doctor said they could transform. Now tell me where he is." Lauren demanded

"I am him!" The Doctor tried to explain before leaning forward groaning "I still haven't fully regenerated yet, I need..." The doctor said in pain

"You need what? A doctor?" Lauren asked

"Very funny," The Doctor said using the dinning table to support herself "I need crackers, and tea with three cinnamon scoops a dash of pepper and a bay leaf. And maybe a biscuit. This house does have biscuits right?" The Doctor asked staggering to the kitchen

"I think so, I haven't had time to look, if you have time to remember we where busy." Lauren said getting annoyed at The Doctor while following her into the kitchen. About ten minutes later they where both sitting on the small table in the kitchen drinking tea, The Doctor scoffing down crackers

"So your saying that Time Lords can change form instead of dying." Lauren said slowly

"Yes! I can't believe I've never told you, mind you I think the fact that I could become any one is far scarier then facing a whole army of cybermen." The Doctor said swirling her figure in the tea. "It's about time to get going new body, new places to explore. Seems like a good a time as any to explore don't you agree." The Doctor said getting up "Come on." The Doctor said to Lauren

"I'm not coming, your not the doctor I once knew." Lauren said sharply looking down at the table, The Doctor was taken back, but accepted Lauren answer and simply left her in the kitchen and returned to the tardis, turning the key for the first time in The Doctors new body seemed rather strange, as if a part of The Doctor was missing, lost and undetectable

"Doctor wait!" Shouted Lauren tears falling down her face. "I-I don't want you to go with out me," Lauren cried holding onto The Doctors arm

"But-" The Doctor began confused about Laurens recent actions

"I lied, I don't know where I would be with out you. Probably still in the gutters wasting away life wishing for something better, and you gave that to me doctor. I will one day repay you for everything, but until then let me travel with you." Lauren said fixed on the Doctors eyes, as she did she could see the image of her beloved past doctor. The Doctor smiled turning the key to allow the tardis doors to swing open.

"We better get going then." Opening her arms to guild Lauren into the tardis. Before entering The Doctor scanned the landscape squinting into the darkness as if looking for something to small to see.

"Doctor?" Lauren asked from within the tardis, The Doctor turned around and entered the tardis the doors closing behind her and soon the sound of the tardis engine began to sound. As the the tardis slowly disappeared from the landscape an ominous blue glow came clearer from a distant the sound of the past doctors shrouding over the orb. What has the orb done to The Doctor?


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't quiet expect to get an idea so soon after writing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading :) If you wish to giev any advice im open for opinions, after all im not that good at writing stories. Nor Spelling.**

**

* * *

Lost**

"So how do you work this thing?" The Doctor asked looking about the tardis playing around with the controls interested and amused at the different bits and bobs around the controls, Lauren just stared at The Doctor in disbelief

"Don't you know how?" Lauren questioned

"No, why do you think I just asked?" The Doctor responded

"Stop playing with me doctor, you've only just made the engine work." Lauren said looking at The Doctor concerned for answers

"Yeah- that was just luck."The Doctor said casually

"What? We are now in some time tunnel or what ever you call it and your telling me now you don't know how to work the tardis, your tardis!" Lauren ranted annoyed at The Doctor.

"New body, new things. Must have lost the instruction manual on the change over." The Doctor said looking at the screen intently tapping on random symbols getting no response

"Fine, fine. I guess we are just falling to some place are we?" Lauren said sarcastically, although she had agreed to travel with The Doctor once more she hadn't expected The Doctor to not know what she was doing in her own tardis. "I'll just be down in the closet, if you need me." Lauren said to The Doctor frowning The Doctor just waved her by

_Errr how can she be the doctor, my doctor! It's just not possible._ Lauren thought as she walked down a small corridor of mirrors each one she passed The Doctor she knew became slightly visible, translucent but visible banging on the other side of the mirror but Lauren was to infuriated with the new doctor she did not notice the poor doctors attempts.

When Lauren appeared from the staircase to talk to The Doctor she found the tardis empty and the door wide open

"Doctor?" Lauren called _where is that fool? _Lauren looked out the door only to be face with a face full of snow, a blizzard was raging just outside, "Oh great just what I need, bad weather and no doctor, well no doctor with a decent brain on his- her shoulders." As Lauren turned to go back down to the closet she noticed a large fury coat on the controls Lauren looked around suspicious _How long has that been there. Should I touch it? It's just a coat right?" _Lauren considered what could happen before grabbing the coat as the wind from outside was starting to make its way into the tardis. When Lauren was ready she swiftly walked out of the tardis only to fall straight onto her backside and begin to slide into nothingness, with wind and snow battering at her from all directions. Screaming Lauren tried to slow her self down but there was nothing around to grip, just empty white space, until something grabbed her leg scaring Lauren making her scream even louder. The thing that had grabbed Lauren pulled her under the snow, every thing went cold and dark until suddenly Lauren felt her feet become warmer and soon she found herself in a tunnel

"Sorry did I scare you?" asked a hairy small monkey like man who had huge pointy ears much like a fox, his voice husky

"Where am I?" Asked Lauren shivering

"Well technically this is rout 5 but-" the man began

"No I mean what planet are we on, and what's your name? It's hard to trust some one with no name to go by." Lauren said her words bringing up memories of The Doctor

"This is Tollwick, used to be pretty calm till the sun died, its been ice and snow ever since. And I'm Bert." Bert replied to Laurens simple request shaking her leg"Now we better get going." Bert said walking through the tunnel wall

"Bert?" called Lauren "Burt?" She called again looking up and down the tunnel

"Oh come on." Bert said reappearing from the wall grabbing Laurens hand with out her realising and pulling her through the wall

They both reappeared into what looked like a grand hall of a Tudor mansion its windows smashed but no snow on the floor or walls. Lauren was amazed looking around the room before she came back down to reality

"Have you seen any one else wondering around up there?" Asked Lauren

"No, your the only screaming alien I have seen all day. Food?" Bert said walking up to the rather large table in the middle of the grand hall, the table was almost full of treats and appetisers that didn't look even remotely edible.

"No thank you." Lauren said "Can I look about for my friend?" Asked Lauren looking at the food displayed, some of the pots bubbled revealing large lumps

"Sure, I will come with you so you don't get lost." mumbled Bert as he stuffed his face, Lauren studied the walls there where no doors.

"How did we get in?" Questioned Lauren confused

"That's easy," Bert said waddling up, his belly now three times the size it was and the table now empty Bert grabbed her hand and ran at the wall, Lauren put her hand out expecting to hit a hard wall but instead was met by snow, and once more they where in a tunnel

"I don't get this place, its impossible its, It's just not logical!" Lauren exclaimed slightly shook up. "Where is the doctor when you need him, her, err." Lauren cried getting annoyed she still couldn't quiet get her head around The Doctor now being female

"You called?" Lauren heard The Doctor call but she could not see her

"Doctor?" Lauren called out looking around and walking in the direction she heard the sound come from

"I wouldn't go that way," called Bert after Lauren but Lauren kept walking, the tunnel walls started to close in on Lauren as she walked on making her crouch then crawl along the tunnel she could almost see The Doctors figure when the floor gave way, she fells into darkness

"Doctor!" Lauren cried out into the darkness. Soon she crashed into a pool of what seemed to be water making a loud splash that echoed for a long time, Lauren swam instantly trying to get back up to the surface unsure where the surface actually was. It didn't take too long for Lauren to reach the surface gasping for air while looking around, all she could see was black _I wonder how big this stretch of water is._ Lauren reached out to her surrounding to be met by more liquid that didn't smell to nice either - a very musky gone off food smell

"Where am I?" Questioned Lauren silently

"Underground." Came The Doctors voice from behind her

"Doctor?"

"That's me." said the Doctor cheery from the another directions

"Where are you?" Lauren called out

"Behind you, in front of you. Every where inside you."

"Doctor stop fooling around and show your self!" At Laurens demand spot lights came on one after the other around the darkness revealing that she was in fact in a rounded cave like area and that she was facing a good thirty doctors all identical

"You have got to be kidding me." Lauren exclaimed annoyed. "Well are you going to help me out?"

"No," called all The Doctors making a loud echo that shook the walls

"Fine, I will get out my self." Lauren said starting to swim

"I wouldn't do that. The beast might be awakened." The Doctors said concerned "He is very hungry,"

"Well why haven't I been eaten yet? Surely my fall into this water awoken the beast." Lauren replied

"What water? Your swimming in mucus the beast leaves Helps the beast find some pray, big pay just like you."

"Your being creepy, stop it." Lauren said starting to freak out, she was calm when she thought she was in water but now she knew the truth her heart began to race.

"Lauren are you going to grab the rope?" Called The Doctor but this time from a different direction, upwards. "Come on?" Lauren then noticed a rope that swung in front of her

"Good bye Lauren, we will be seeing you soon. Keep an eye on that doctor of yours she isn't all she seems." The many doctors told her before disappearing into the darkness, Lauren hadn't a clue what they where talking about but grabbed hold of the rope holding tight, the rope began to pull her up through a hole in the grand halls floor. Lauren was met by The Doctors smiling face

"Where have you been? Never mind that, this place just makes my head spin, how can you go from being in one place and end up here?" Lauren said faintly

"I think that's what its like when your lost." The Doctor said calmly "Isn't it fun?"

"No. Can we just go back to the tardis?" Lauren said stumbling to her feet

"You sure you wouldn't want food first," Bert insisted from the table that had both just appeared right beside them "Its tasty, come try a little you must be starving."

"No thank you." Lauren replied

"I insist," Bert said thumping the table

"I think we should go," The Doctor muttered to Lauren holding onto her hand "Run," The Doctor and Lauren ran down the grand hall

"Doctor I hope you know what your doing," Lauren huffed before they ran through the wall into a tunnel, The Doctor looked both ways before turning to the right

"This way, cant let that beasty get us can we, expectingly seeing as your covered in its gloop by the looks of it, you have almost the same reading as that beast see." The Doctor said showing her the results on the sonic screw driver

"What? You mean Bert is the beast." Lauren said surprised

"Who's Bert?"

"Never mind," said Lauren looking away, as they turned the corner they both saw a happy sight, the tardis

"Such a good ship," The Doctor praised happily running up to the box and stroking the wood before looking intently at Lauren "time to go, just look behind us its all changing," The Doctor said pointing, The Doctor swifty took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door, the two stormed into the tardis shutting the door behind them

"Okay safe now, just as long as you wash that gloop off, and that coat where did you get that coat from?" The Doctor said taking the coat off of Lauren and dumping it the bin

"Now how did I get this thing moving last time?" The Doctor spoke out loudly " Ah yes." The Doctor began to fiddle with the controls and the tardis responded the engine began to sound loudly rocking side to side. It took a whole for the tardis to calm to a gentle hum

"Were where we doctor? That place that impossible place."

"We where no were, I guess you could say we found a place that was lost which made us lost, that's why I went to go investigate and ended up – Never mind. We just have to keep going, so many places to see." The Doctor said playing with a spinning wheel on the controls "I think I've got the hang of these controls." Not soon after The Doctor had said these words some thing large hit the tardis dragging it down towards a time and a place unknown.

"Doctor what's happening," Lauren called out scared

"Who knows, but I'm intrigued to find out."

* * *

**Where will Lauren and The Doctor find themselfs next? Next chapter may come within this comming week, otherwise most likely in June when i have time because of exams.**


End file.
